


Caught Underneath The Mistletoe

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, Mistletoe, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.When a few select Warblers throw a party, they hope their favorite couple gets caught underneath the mistletoe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kiss
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154357437950/caught-underneath-the-mistletoe

A few of the closest Warblers were standing around in David’s house decorating for a small Christmas party that David had decided to throw when he came back from college for the break. 

“Why are we hanging mistletoe?” Wes asked. “It’s just the guys, right?”

Nick and Jeff snickered as David proceeded to hang the mistletoe in the doorway while the rest of them continued decorating. “Did you forget everyone we invited, Wes?” he teased.

“You, me, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Blaine, Thad, and Kurt?” Wes questioned, going through the list in his head.

“Yeah,” Nick said, laughing. “Kurt and Blaine, dude. Keep up!”

“Oh!” Wes said, finally understanding why they were hanging mistletoe. “By all means. Hang the mistletoe.”

Later that evening, after all the decorations were put out, slowly the remaining attendees arrived, with Kurt and Blaine being the last to arrive.

“Sorry we’re late, guys,” Blaine said as he hung his and Kurt’s coats up on the wall. They both walked towards the room decorated for the party and stopped in the doorway. “There was traffic on the interstate.”

Just as he stopped talking, the room exploded in laughter. 

“What’s so funny guys?” Kurt asked, confused.

David just smiled. “Look up.”

Both boys looked up simultaneously and saw the cause of all the laughter in the room. Directly above the young couple was the mistletoe. Both Kurt and Blaine blushed and laughed.

“I guess you guys got us,” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hand in his and turning to face his boyfriend.

It didn’t last long and it was fairly innocent, but there in front of their friends and underneath the mistletoe, Kurt and Blaine kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154357437950/caught-underneath-the-mistletoe


End file.
